Neko's wrath
by Blue Crows
Summary: Summary: Jonathan Crane and Edward Nigma are the only two Neko Omega's in a world full of Beta's and Alpha's. What happens when Batman finds out the truth, and how does this involve the golden boy of Metropolis? Future Yaoi pairings! Rating M
1. Prologue

**Neko's wrath**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman

**Summary:** Jonathan Crane and Edward Nigma are the only two Neko Omega's in a world full of Beta's and Alpha's. What happens when Batman finds out the truth, and how does this involve the golden boy of Metropolis? Future Yaoi pairings!

**Prologue**

* * *

~~ 60 years ago ~~

* * *

A young blonde girl no older than eighteen ran as fast as she could her cat like ears where flattened against her head and her tail wrapped around her torso in a defensive manner as many footsteps were pounding on the ground behind as she was chased.

As she reached a bridge she climbed up on to the scaffolding, looking down behind at the choppy waves below then back at the men in front of her, all of whom glared up at her.

"Come down here now Omega!"

She scowled down at them, they were all nothing but disgusting pigs.

"No, you don't deserve to be around me, or any other Omega."

"You're the only Omega left and-"

"And does that surprise you? What makes you think _we_ want to be around the likes of _you_?"

"Because we are the Alpha's and it is your job as an Omega-"

"Don't even bother to finish that sentence… I'm the only one left what does that tell you… once I'm gone thats it, you've ruined it, Alphas and your greed… you chased us all away, to the point not another Omega will exist unless you clean up your act, we're not just little sex toys, we're not here to clean up after you, we're not here to be used and abused by you… consider this a warning, change the way you see us… or lose us forever."

With that the girl took a deep breath, spread her arms out and fell back, down and down to the choppy waters below.

* * *

A/N: This is a random idea I came up with awhile ago, so I figured I'd give it a go. Just so you know, all of the other chapters will at least be a 1,000 words long.


	2. Chapter one: Edward's POV

**Neko's wrath**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman

**Summary:** Jonathan Crane and Edward Nigma are the only two Neko Omega's in a world full of Beta's and Alpha's. What happens when Batman finds out the truth, and how does this involve the golden boy of Metropolis? Future Yaoi pairings!

**Chapter one: Edwards POV**

**A/N:** I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes, also all chapters will at least be 1,000 or more.

* * *

Edward Nigma was man with a brilliant mind.

No one else's could compare.

Well maybe with the exception of Jonathan Crane, and Jervis Tetch.

The trio were classed as the 'geeks' by every rogue, heck even most of Gotham thought they were too, but they weren't going to say it to their faces.

In fact no one really wanted to approach them, which was just as well for Edward and Jonathan, already one person knew of their secret, and one was enough!

They were living in a world where Alpha's were in charge, most still are, but Beta's were slowly stepping in and standing up for themselves.

Beta's weren't as strong as all Alpha's but they weren't submissive like Omega's and after all the Omega's died out, Alpha's began treating them like Omega's the instantly retaliated, and of course there were a few problems along the way but Alpha's soon came to understand that perhaps what they were doing was wrong.

Of course there are some who still believe in Alpha supremacy, but most were coming to terms with the fact that Beta's had their own rights, after all, their sense of smell was not like an Alpha or Omega's, they didn't mate in the same way, and weren't bonded for life with someone. It was like they were a different type of human altogether.

Omega's were in nature, submissive, loyal creatures, that had cat tails and ears, this often led them to be referred to as Neko's.

Beta's and Alpha's did not have these features, however Alpha's do have sharp teeth, claws when in fights, and like Omega's they can change their eyes into cat eyes.

However due to Alpha's always abusing and taking advantage of Omega's the died of, the last known Omega was 60 years ago… until now.

"Hey Eddie, you haven't see Johnny anywhere have you?"

Turning Edward faced his blonde friend. Jervis was an average Beta, and was the only one who knew Jonathan and himself were Omega's.

"No I haven't I think he went out to get more chemicals, he should be back soon."

The blonde man nodded and walked over to one of the computer and began typing in details on he's newest mind control devices.

Edward studied the man for a minute, his ears twitched occasionally now that they weren't hidden under his bowler hat.

"Hey Jerv…"

"Yeah Eddie?"

"I have a funny feeling… that something's going to happen…"

Jervis stopped with his typing and turned around to look at Edward, curiosity written across his face.

"Like what?"

"I don't know… but I feel like it involves Jonathan and myself." another thing Omega's could do was sense things, like a sixth sense, it was useful when protecting the ones they cared for.

Before Jervis could reply, Jonathan came in wearing his usual Scarecrow get up, he placed a box on one of his tables that wasn't completely overflown with chemicals.

Edward stared at the man they were both the same age, Jonathan was just a couple of months older than him, he watched as Scarecrow took of his mask, his black cat ears springing out, listening intently to any and all sounds around him.

Edward noted the similarities they both had; for example they both had pale skin and rather delicate feminine features, however his own hair was an orange colour that was a little brighter than his tail and ears, whereas Jonathan's hair was an auburn colour, with black ears and tail.

Also where his eyes were a deep forest green, Jonathan's were a sky blue.

"What you guys been up to?"

"Oh nothing much, but Eddie here feels something is gonna happen to you two."

"So you have that feeling too?"

Edward looked up to meet the concerned gaze of his best friend, watching as his ears and tail twitched nervously; rushing over to him he pulled the other into a hug. He felt him freeze but then slowly relax, Jervis was looking at them both with worry, the Beta did not understand what was unsettling the two most composed, most feared men (one more so than the other) in Gotham. But it was rather concerning to see them both clinging to each other like their lives were going to end.

"Do one of you mind filling me in on whatever it is you guys are sensing?"

Jonathan turned to look at his friend, pulling away from Edward and began walking over to the blonde.

"We don't know, but it's going to happen soon…"

Jervis had a thoughtful look on his face, "We have been in this place for a few months now, do you think its time we moved?"

Edward began shaking his head no, "There's no point, we will be leaving in a few days to work with Joker and Harvey."

"Edwards right its best we wait," As Jonathan reached the blonde man, he grabbed one of the other chairs from next to him and sat down, "I know we said it will happen soon, but I don't think it will happen _soon_ soon."

Jervis rolled his eyes at the skinny man, you would think being a genius like Jonathan, not to mention a professor and a doctor, he would be able to better word his sentences.

* * *

The last couple of days passed by rather slowly, neither Neko wanted to leave the house and Jervis didn't want to leave them alone in case something happened, only leaving if he needed to go to the shops to retrieve something.

Finally came the day that they were going to relocate their base, Harvey had said it would be easier for them all if both Alpha's could keep their eyes on them.

The Joker and Harvey where your rather typical traditional Alpha's, they were also both surprisingly nice gentleman… well… on some occasions anyway.

It didn't surprise them that they wanted them to stay in the same base, Harvey and The Joker probably thought it was safer and easier to defend and protect; Alpha instincts kicking in, it made it slightly hard for Edward and Jonathan to hide what they were from them, however they managed before they could manage again, plus as long as long as the Alpha's didn't know then they would be fine.

Both Jonathan and Edward had managed to hide their Omega scent underneath that of a Beta's scent, which much to their relief had worked.

**Of course they never expected that a few days later it was soon to be proven that it didn't work on everybody.**

* * *

A/N: So there's chapter one, I hope that it was OK, just so you all know, these chapters will either be told from someone POV for example chapter one was Edward's POV next chapter will be Jonathan's, and will be labeled as such, e.g. Chapter one: Edward's POV, Chapter two: Jonathan's POV.

I hope this doesn't confuse anyone.

Please leave a review :)

~Crow


End file.
